Comfort In The 'Looniest' Places
by LuNa LoVeGoOd-PoTtEr
Summary: Harry is still distraught over losing Sirius. He is about to discover that comfort can sometimes be found in the 'looniest' places. HL pairing Ch2
1. SuRpRiSe On ThE tRaIn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just find joy in playing with the characters.;)  
  
Authors Note: I am a HUGE Harry and Luna shipper so get used to these types of stories. LoL When you're done reading this fine piece of work, why not give a review? I'll love you forever and I'm open to any type of review...I just want to hear your opinion!!  
  
Luna sat reading through The Quibbler on the Hogwarts Express, slowly rethinking the events of last year. Being back on the Hogwarts Express brought so many memories flooding back. Suddenly, she heard a noise at her cabin door and looked up to see Ginny enter. She was followed by Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Harry. Luna immediately threw aside her magazine and rushed up to greet her new found friends. She immediately hugged Ginny, who was fast becoming her best fried, and smiled at everyone else before taking her seat again. She moved her trunk out of the way to allow room for the others.  
Harry took a seat across from Luna. He couldn't keep himself from staring. After greeting everyone, Luna immediately turned to Ginny to talk about Ginny's break-up with Dean. Harry couldn't believe that this was the same girl they sat with on the last train to Hogwarts. Luna had definitely changed over the summer. She was now much more friendly and seemed eager to speak to everyone. Harry also noticed that Luna looked a lot older than she remembered, he may even go so far as to call her pretty. She had seemed to fill out more during the summer and now had her hair cut shorter and it was a little curlier.  
Harry was suddenly brought back to reality when Luna turned to him to ask him something he couldn't make out. He noticed everyone looking in his direction and assumed that she must have already spoke to the others directly.  
  
"What did you say?", Harry inquired as he shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
Luna looked up at him, her eyes very sympathetic, and asked, "How was your summer, Harry?" as she placed a comforting hand on his knee.  
  
Harry looked down at her hand on his knee and felt a little shiver run down his spine. He couldn't believe that he was feeling this way towards 'Loony' Lovegood. No, this was definitely not the same silly girl he remembered from last year. She had matured a lot over the summer.  
  
He suddenly remembered the question and nodded as he spoke. "It was alright, Luna."  
  
Luna noticed that he had avoided her eyes as he spoke. She also noticed the hurt and sadness that was well hidden in them. She sat back, removing her hand from his knee. She felt so bad for him. Luna understood just what he was going through. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and tell him that it was all right. But she took better control of herself. She turned back to Ginny and Hermione and they continued their conversations for the rest of the trip.  
  
Harry noticed Luna glancing at him from time to time but continued speaking with Ron and Nevelle. Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry followed Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny out but before he was out of the compartment, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around to look down at Luna. He couldn't believe it – she had tears in her eyes and some were rolling down her face. He quickly stepped back in the compartment and shut the door behind him. Luna looked up into his eyes. Harry now not only noticed sympathy in them but also understanding and worry.  
  
"I know you think your alone in your suffering and that nobody understands what your going through, Harry." Tears were freely rolling down her face now but her voice was strong and determined.  
  
"But Harry, I lost my mother and I understand. I wanted to let you know that you can talk to me at any time." And with that she quickly gave his arm a squeeze and opened the door and left Harry standing behind her dumbfounded. He watched her walk away, still taken aback. He slowly followed her off the train and hopped in a carriage with Hermione, Ron and Neville. 


	2. AfTeR dA dIsCuSsIoN

Luna watched as the other members of the D.A. filed out of the Room of Requirement. As she slowly got up to follow them out, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and found herself face to face with Harry. They hadn't talked much since the incident on the train. Harry averted her protuberant eyes and sighed. She waited patiently for him to say what was on his mind.  
  
"I think I'm ready to take you up on that offer, Luna. I really do need someone to talk to", he blurted out.  
  
Harry didn't know why he did it. He was not planning on talking to Luna. But, when she walked by, he couldn't help but take her up on her offer.  
  
Luna smiled slightly and nodded. Suddenly, a couch appeared in the room and she went over and took a seat. Harry followed. She tucked her legs under herself and they sat in silence until Harry spoke.  
  
"Will...will...the pain ever go away?" he stuttered.  
  
He looked away from the witch beside him so she would not be able to see the tears that were threatening to spill over. She then sighed loudly and replied,  
  
"I wish I could say it would Harry, but I'm not going to lie to you. It never goes away. You will always miss him. There is nothing you can do to prevent yourself from missing him. But, you can forgive yourself."  
  
She said the last sentence very softly and she looked down at her knees as she attempted to straighten out a wrinkle in her skirt. Harry quickly looked at her. How did she know he blamed himself? He had barely talked to her since the train ride back to Hogwarts. He hadn't even told Hermione or Ron that he blamed himself, though he was sure they knew anyways.  
  
"How did you know I blame myself for S...Si...his death?"  
  
Luna looked up at him with her dreamy stare. It almost seemed like she was looking past him, or maybe through him. She then simply shrugged.  
  
Harry glanced at his watch. They had been talking for over two hours. Well, Harry had mostly been venting the whole time. He spoke of his love for Sirius and how he felt guilty. Luna mostly listened and added encouraging words. He couldn't believe it had been that long. He looked back up at her and noticed her glancing at the door. He stood up and put out a hand to help her up. She took his hand and straightened out her skirt as she stood up.  
  
"Thank you so much Luna. Do you want me to walk you back to your common room?"  
  
"No thanks, Harry", she replied dreamily. "I'll manage. Same time next week?"  
  
He nodded and watched as she walked the length of the room and out the door. He still could not get over the fact that he was so comfortable around Luna. He told her his innermost thoughts and did not regret a single thing he said. He actually felt much better. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then slowly exited the room.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
rubyqueen17 – Thank you so much. That's quite the review. 5 *s out of 5 *s....I'm blushing. LoL  
  
Indiangurl – Thank you! Yes...keep your fingers crossed...but I'm pretty sure you're onto something there.;)  
  
Dragon-girl01 – Thanks! And yes...I believe I will continue...It's so much fun!!  
  
So...how'd you like it? Was it good? Bad? Why don't you tell me by writing a review? I'll try to holler back to you in my next chapter. You know you wanna!! 


End file.
